Meltdown/Transcript vo
Cette page est la transcription de l'épisode Meltdown. « And instantly a cold, deathly chill passed throughout his limbs. »* *''Et instantanément, un froid, le froid de la mort passait dans ses membres.'' ---- ''1ère partie: "Deep Freeze": Wu et Franco vont à la boutique de Bud.'' ---- Wu: Good afternoon, sir. I'm Sergeant Wu, this is Sergeant Franco. We're canvassing the area due to a high number of reports within the vicinity. Have you witnessed any strange activity this afternoon? Bud: Uh... me? Strange? No, nothing strange. My wife called me three times in the last hour to remind me what we're having for dinner, but that's pretty normal. It's... Wu: If you see or hear anything, please contact us immediately. Yes? Bud: Yeah. Wu s'en va et Franco donne sa carte à Bud '' '''Franco:' Have a good evening. Franco rejoint Wu Bud: Thanks. À l'intérieur, le téléphone de Bud vibre. Il le prend et regard, mais il entend alors des coups, il se dirige ensuite vers le bruit. Bud: Hello? Hello? Somebody there? Bud regarde dans la réserve. Un homme-zombie enfonce la porte, entre dans la boutique et le suit. Bud woge puis s'enfuit. Il entre dans une pièce réfrigérée et bloque la porte avec une clé puis cherche son téléphone. Il réalise alors qu'il l'a laissé dans la pièce d'à côté. '' ---- '2ème partie : "On Hands and Knees" :' Bud enlève la clé et ouvre la porte quand les bruits cessent.'' ---- Bud ouvre la porte sans faire de bruit et va à quatre pattes jusqu'à son téléphone et appelle Nick '' '''Bud:' Come on, come on, come on! Message vocal de Nick: You've reached Nick Burkhardt. Leave a message. Bud: Great! Bud parle trop fort et attire le zombie qui l'attaquer. Bud lui lance un objet à la tête et court se réfugie dans sa première cachette. À l'intérieur, il tente d’appeler les urgences mais il n'y a pas de réseau. Bud: You gotta be kidding me! ---- ''3ème partie: "Tight Squeeze": Après que le zombie cesse à nouveau de frapper la porte, Bud sort son bras de la pièce réfrigérée, essayant d'obtenir du réseau sur son téléphone.'' ---- Opérateur du 911 : 911, what is your emergency? Bud: My name is Bud Wurstner, and I'm at 3926 Sawmill Drive. Le zombie attrape son bras, et Bud woges Bud: I'm being attacked! Bud mord le zombie, ferme la porte et reprend forme humaine. Bud:'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in a walk-in freezer. ''Bud pose son front contre la porte. Wu et Franco arrivent peu après. '''Wu: We are entering the premises. Mr. Wurstner? Mr. Wurstner? Bud ouvre la porte Bud: Please, don't! Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot! Don't shoot! Wu baisse son arme. Bud: Oh, boy, am I glad to see you guys! Look, you better be careful because there's a thing! Le zombie attaque Wu Bud: There's a thing! Look out! Right there. Le zombie désarme les deux policiers qui rentrent avec Bud dans la pièce réfrigérée. Wu: Does it lock? Does this lock? Bud donne la clé à Wu qui bloque la porte avec. Bud: I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I should have warned you about... You know the... Wu lui lance un regard noir et transmet un message avec son talkie-walkie. Wu: This is Sergeant Wu requesting backup on Sawmill Drive. Opérateur ''' Copy that, Sergeant. '''Bud: Huh. You know, that's funny. You guys must have different technology or something 'cause before, you know, when I was stuck here all by myself, you know, when I was trying to call for you guys, my phone service... my cell phone didn't have any service. It must be probably 'cause of the... Wu: Please, stop talking. Bud: Sure. ---- ''4ème partie: "Dance with the Dämmerzustand" : Bud, Wu, et Franco attendent les secours.'' ---- Bud: I swear, I'm never going back to Peru again. Anyway, that's how I learned I was allergic to alpaca fleece. Hank arrive armé et les cherche. Hank: Wu? Franco? You guys here? Bud: Then there was this other time... Wu fait taire Bud Hank: Wu? Franco: That's Hank. Wu: Hank! Hank! Wu ouvre la porte Wu: Hank! Hank: What the hell? Wu: Just watch out 'cause one of those drugged-out wackjobs is in here somewhere. Le Zombie arrive en saccageant tous. Hank range son arme. Wu: What are you doing? Hank: Are you kidding me? I just got my cast off. I ain't had a good fight in months. Wu: Uh, I don't think your doctor would advise that. Besides, they bite. Le Zombie remarque Hank et s’apprête à l'attaquer. Hank: Let's dance, crazy man. Le Zombie charge mais Hank l'assomme d'un coup de poing dans la tête. Wu: Well, you know we wore him down for you. What? Hank: I was just hoping for a little more back and forth, you know? Wu: Show-off. Hank rigole Fin de l'épisode Source Catégorie:Transcriptions vo